Previous fluid delivery systems using pumps provide a metered flow of fluid. Typically, the pumps are driven by a DC drive motor which receives a variable DC drive level to provide the desired rotational velocity to the pump. The flow of fluid is generally determined after a period of time necessary to allow the flow to stabilize. Once the flow is measured, the rotational speed of the motor driving the pump is adjusted to provide the desired flow. Therefore, the system requires many rotations of the pump and the flow measurement to allow for a measurement of flow from which the system is adjusted. However, this manner of measuring flow results is often insufficient for precise chemical processes or for the metering of small quantities of fluid.